


Precaución: Puede hacer que tu corazón explote

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kuroo tried, Kuroo where are you?, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kenma, kenma is scared
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kenma está solo y asustado esperando a que su novio llegue a casa, sin saber que hay un paquete esperando por él en la puerta.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Precaución: Puede hacer que tu corazón explote

  
  


Era la tercera vez consecutiva en los últimos cinco minutos que le disparaban a Kenma, frustrado se saca sus audífonos y se aleja de su computadora deslizándose en su silla. Que bien que no estaba grabando, ya que, hubiese quedado en vergüenza con sus seguidores, tiene su cabeza posicionada en el respaldo de la silla, se pasa sus manos por la cara y pestañea un par de veces, nota que sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos quizás llevaba muchas horas jugando sin parar, levanta su celular y ohh eran las 8 de la noche, estira sus brazos y sus piernas antes de levantarse. Cuando sale de su cuarto de juegos va con su celular en mano revisando sus mensajes y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que su novio no le ha enviado nada en las últimas horas ni siquiera memes de gatos. Ya debió haber salido de clases así que le envía un mensaje preguntándole donde está, después de un rato de ver su pantalla le escribe que si pasa por la tienda de la esquina le traiga algo para cenar. Camina hacía su cocina y toma un vaso de agua, su garganta estaba un poco seca. Salta de golpe cuando escucha un ruido proveniente de su ventana, Kenma camina lentamente hacía el origen del sonido, era solo la rama del árbol chocando contra la ventana, no había notado que el viento estaba tan fuerte. Eran las 8:07 cuando le envía un mensaje a Kuro diciéndole que olvide lo de la tienda, el clima está horrible y que aproveché de venir a casa.

Últimamente ha estado perdiendo la noción del tiempo más que nunca, se salta las comidas constantemente si no está su novio para recordárselo. Tiene que ponerle un alto a este comportamiento se dice, ya es un adulto que va en su último año de la universidad, necesita ser más responsable. Saca algunos ingredientes para cocinar la cena, abre el refrigerador para sacar los vegetales, los corta con cara de asco, Kuro va a estar orgullo de él. Cuando el viento paro de rugir unos minutos pudo escuchar claramente la fuerte lluvia que caía, dejó de cortar y buscó su celular, habían pasado quince minutos y aún no había respuesta de Kuro. Le envía unos cuantos mensajes preguntándole dónde está, busca entre sus contactos para llamarlo, pero antes de hacerlo se detiene ¿Está siendo muy paranoico? Tenía entendido que sus clases hoy terminaban alrededor de las 7 (era su día más ajetreado) y se demoraba aproximadamente una media hora en llegar a casa, así que no era tan raro que aún no llegase. Deja su celular en la mesa para seguir con su actividad previa, enciende la televisión para tener un sonido de fondo, mientras seguía cortando podía escuchar de fondo las noticias sobre una fuga de prisioneros en la cárcel.

El ruido del viento de afuera y de la periodista hablando son disimulados por el sonido del aceite y la olla mientras fríe los vegetales, no deja de revolver para que estos no se quemen, después de unos minutos añade el pollo que cortó. Vuelve a ver la hora en su celular y se decide en llamar a su novio. Odiaba hablar por llamada pero esto era una emergencia... al parecer. Kuro debió haber llegado a casa hace una hora y sí decidió quedarse hasta más tarde o salir con algunos compañeros él sin dudas le hubiese avisado, directo al buzón de mensajes. Kenma le deja un par de mensajes diciendo que está haciendo la cena y si no llega en los próximos en los veinte minutos comerá sólo.

El aroma ya estaba haciendo que le diera hambre, la rama del árbol seguía golpeando la ventana, se escuchaba como si fuesen arañazos agudos, comienza a preparar rápidamente el arroz, escucha la televisión y siguen hablando de la noticia de la prisión. Kenma se aleja de la cocina para ver las noticias de más cerca, tiene su celular en la mano y comienza a llamar a Kuro de nuevo, salta de golpe cuando el sonido proveniente de la tele se detiene, pestañea un par de veces y sip definitivamente se fue la luz.

Enciende la linterna de su celular para alumbrar el camino, ahora podía escuchar con más claridad el fuerte viento y la verdad sonaba un poquito aterrador, avanza hacia la cocina y apaga la olla, se acerca a su ventana para ver si las casas cercanas tenían luz, la tormenta debió haber sido la culpable del corte pero cuando se asoma puede ver un par de luces prendidas en la casa de su vecino, Kenma traga saliva. Llama a Kuro otra vez, pero lo manda directamente al buzón de mensajes otra vez, ve la batería de su celular y solo le queda un 22% busca por todas partes una linterna, estaba seguro que tenían una por aquí.

Estaba agachado buscando en el cajón de su mueble, revuelve entre fotos viejas de la escuela, unos cuantos juegos viejos que ya no le gustaban pero se rehusaba a tirar, un par de libros sobre química de Kuro y ¡Bingo! encuentra la linterna junto a una caja con velas, maldito y organizado Kuro, se levanta, pero la caja se le cae de las manos cuando escucha un ruido en su habitación. Las velas ruedan por el piso, Kenma se echa unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que choca con la pared, sus manos aferraban su celular, vuelve a tragar saliva cuando escucha el ruido otra vez, sonaba como si alguien hubiese tirado sus cosas al suelo. Kenma no se considera una persona miedosa, quizás si odiaba a las arañas y siempre llamaba a Kuro para encargarse de esos pequeños monstruos, pero lo hacía más por asco que por miedo, además jugaba decenas de juegos de terror sin ni siquiera pestañear, pero en este momento tiene que admitir que estaba un poquitín asustado.

Se da cuenta que sus manos estaban sudando cuando el celular casi se le resbala de las manos, decide ahorrar su batería por si Kuro le contestaba y comienza a caminar con la linterna, la rama de árbol crujía cada vez más fuerte, camina lentamente por el pasillo hacía la última habitación, no se escuchaba nada quizás solo se cayó algo probablemente no sea nada por el cual preocuparse, sigue avanzando sin hacer algún ruido alguno, la linterna le temblaba un poco y los latidos de su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. Cuando llega a la puerta de la habitación golpea como un idiota, como si alguien le fuese a abrir. Kenma traga saliva, está siendo un tonto no tenía por qué tener miedo seguramente había una razón lógica para esto, apoya su oreja en la puerta para escuchar mejor, tenía los pelos de punta cuando siente un aire que le recorre por todo el cuerpo.

"¿H-holaa?"

¿Qué tan rápido podía correr si realmente alguien le contestara la pregunta? Traga saliva nuevamente antes de abrir la puerta lentamente, su mano dejó de temblar cuando sintió la fuerte corriente de aire, la ventana estaba un poco abierta, que estúpido se dice Kenma con una sonrisa nerviosa. Avanza para cerrarla con fuerza y levanta las cosas que estaban en el piso las cuales el viento había derribado. Recoge una carpeta de Kuro que estaba en el suelo, junta los papeles y los guarda en el cajón, chequea por si su novio le escribió de vuelta, nada, absolutamente nada. Lo mataré cuando vuelva se prometió a sí mismo. Quizás era un poco exagerado prender todas las velas que tenía, pero se sentía más seguro rodeado por las 17 velas, ahora que lo veía bien parecía como si estuviese a punto de hacer un sacrificio satánico. Ya no tenía ganas de comer ya que sentía el estómago pesado, eran las 9:24 y no había señales de su novio, se maldice por no tener el número de algunos de sus compañeros, contempla la idea si llamar o no al papá de Kuro, sólo era un pequeño retraso no iba a llamar a su padre para alterarlo se dice. El sonido del maldito árbol lo despierta de sus pensamientos, abraza sus rodillas aún más fuertes.

Definitivamente se iba a cambiar de casa porque estaba seguro que un grupo de fantasmas estaban celebrando una fiesta en su hogar, tenía el pensamiento desde hace un tiempo, sus ingresos estaban más que bien y le gustaría tener un espacio más grande para los dos, gira la cabeza rápidamente hacia atrás cuando escucha un crujido en el piso, ahh claro los molestos fantasmas, da vuelta los ojos. Jugaba con sus dedos cuando escucha el timbre de la casa, se levanta rápidamente del sillón con una boba sonrisa en su cara, primero abrazaría a Kuro y después lo golpearía se dice mientras abre la puerta. Tenía su mano en perilla de la puerta a punto de girarla cuando un pensamiento se le viene a la cabeza, Kuro nunca olvidaba sus llaves. Se aleja un poco de la puerta y se asoma por la ventana, no podía ver a nadie. Su casa tenía doble puerta de entrada, la principal donde daba a un pequeño pasillo alfombrado que generalmente es donde dejaban sus zapatos y colgaban sus paraguas y al final del pasillo es donde estaba la puerta que daba a la casa, esa era otra de las razones porque a Kenma no le gustaba tanto la casa que arrendaban, odiaba tener que buscar siempre las dos llaves y siempre las confundía una con la otra, por esa razón Kenma siempre dejaba la primera puerta cerrada sin llaves y así ahorrarse el alboroto.

Esto era peor que un fantasma ¿Qué pasa si era uno de esos prisioneros que escaparon? Kenma traga saliva, tenía que pensar claro, podía ser Kuro que olvido sus llaves, no. Sí fuese él le hubiese dicho algo ya ¿Tal vez un vecino? El timbre volvió a sonar. ¿Qué pasa si abre la puerta y ya hay alguien en el pasillo de la entrada? Kenma respira profundamente una y otra vez, saca su celular del bolsillo para llamar a su novio una última vez, nuevamente directo al buzón. Se pone derecho y despeja su garganta un par de veces.

"¿K-Kuro?"

  
  


"¡¿Kuro?!"

No hay respuestas y el timbre no ha vuelto a sonar, Kenma respira hondo antes de abrir la puerta lentamente, la abre lo suficiente para poner la linterna y asomar sus ojos, suspira aliviado. Abre la puerta completamente y camina hacía la puerta de afuera pero antes de llegar nota algo en el piso.

"¿Pero qué...?"

Era una caja grande de color negro y tenía una nota en la parte de arriba escrito con grandes letras rojas, Kenma contiene el aliento y se agacha para recoger la nota. "Precaución: Puede hacer que tu corazón explote"

¿Qué?

Kenma se levanta de golpe y camina hacia atrás, se rehusaba a morir estúpidamente asesinado como en las tontas películas de terror y ya había cometido varios errores en la última hora que lo llevarían tempranamente a la tumba. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para buscar su celular y llamar a la policía, pero antes de avanzar se queda paralizado por unos segundos. ¿Escuchó bien? Se da vuelta con el ceño fruncido y se acerca a la caja.

"Miauuu"

  
  


"¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estabas asustado porque se fue la luz?"

"¡No es por eso!" Le dice Kenma mientras revuelve los cajones de su cocina, "¡Y no estás asustado! Umm Estaba preocupado... No contestabas tu celular".

"Awww lo siento"

"No lo sientes, estás sonriendo" Le dice dando vuelta los ojos.

Kuro cambia rápidamente la cara a una más seria, "Me quedé sin batería hace horas" le dice haciendo un puchero "¿Puedo acercarme ahora Kenma?"

"No" le dice cuando termina de preparar la leche suplementaria para gatitos.

Al parecer a Kuro le pareció una buena idea darle una sorpresa a Kenma. Cuando salió de clases se encontró con un pequeño gatito refugiándose de la lluvia bajo el auto, Kuro lo tomó y lo envolvió en su chaqueta el pobre era un recién nacido así que no lo pensó dos veces en ir a llevarlo al veterinario. Aparte de estar mal alimentado el gatito no presentaba otros problemas, ya era muy tarde para llevarlo a un refugio así que compró algunas cosas para tenerlo por unos días con la esperanza de que Kenma lo aceptará para vivir con ellos, después de todo a Kuro solo le tomo una mirada del felino para que este le robará el corazón. Cuando fue a la tienda le dieron una pequeña caja, le hizo unos agujeros y puso su chaqueta para acostar al gatito. No podía esperar para mostrárselo a su novio, cuándo se estacionó pensó en solo aparecer con el gatito, pero creyó que sería más tierno si lo dejará en la puerta con un mensaje, cuando abrió la puerta se recordó de regañar a Kenma más tarde por dejar la puerta exterior sin llaves, dejó al gatito en la caja y después de darle un beso en su pequeña frente tocó el timbre y se escondió afuera para esperar que Kenma abriera la puerta.

Kenma tomó al gatito aún envuelto en la chaqueta de Kuro y sonrió inconsciente antes de alimentarlo con el biberón. El pequeño tenía hambre y cuando alejaba su boca de la botella maullaba, Kenma tenía que agarrar su cabeza y posicionar su boca nuevamente para que tomara la leche.

"¿Hace cuánto se fue la luz?"

"Hace una hora" le dice Kenma sentado en el sillón con el gatito en sus brazos aún rodeado por las velas.

"Debió ser por la tormenta, seguramente volverá en unas horas, llamaré de todos modos". Kuro se acerca a paso lento y se sienta junto a él. "¿No es lindo?"

Kenma se le escapa una pequeña risa "Sí, lo es".

"¿Nos los quedaremos?" Kenma se gira para ver su novio, le gustaban los gatos, pero no sabe si está preparado para tanta responsabilidad, apenas se cuidaba a sí mismo, pero el pequeño en sus brazos lo hacía dudar tal vez sería bueno para él encargarse de otra vida le daría el impulso necesario para ser más responsable y no abandonaría al pequeño animal que ya se veía a gusto con su nueva familia, haría lo posible para cuidar a la pequeña vida que tenía entre sus brazos. "Además se parece a nosotros".

Kenma cambia su cara sonriente a una confundida "¿En serio? Literalmente es un gato negro con manchas blancas ¿De qué forma se parece a nosotros?" El gatito era muy pequeño, todo su cuerpo era negro y tenía sus patas blancas y una pequeña mancha blanca cerca de su cuello, su nariz era bastante rosada y sus ojos eran color verde.

"Bueno a mí me recuerda a nosotros y su mancha de arriba parece un corazón".

"No lo parece".

"¡Sí! Es igual".

"No, parece una mancha".

"Lo estás viendo mal, tienes que darlo vuelta".

Kenma da vuelta los ojos y mira los ojos expectantes de Kuro. "Me asusté hoy, creí...No sé q-que algo te había pasado e hizo que mi mente creara distintos escenarios. Nunca habías llegado tan tarde sin avisar".

Kuro se acerca más a él y pone su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, "Lo siento Kenma, la idea se veía mejor en mi mente y te prometo que no saldré otra vez de la casa con poca batería en el celular".

"Ahh, está bien, no fue tu culpa. Fue la tormenta, el apagón, ese maldito árbol y hasta pensé que había unos prófugos tratando de esconderse aquí".

"¿Qué?" Dice Kuro divertido, "¿Hablas de esa noticia de la cárcel? Si ni siquiera fue en Tokio".

"¡No te rías!" Kenma apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Kuro.

Kuro vuelve a reír "¿Tan aterrador fue?"

"Sí" Kenma dice con una voz suave, la mano de su novio comenzó a acariciar su cabello. "¿Cómo lo llamaremos?"

Kuro hace un ruido tan agudo que se tiene que dar vuelta para asegurarse si el pequeño grito salió de su boca, una gran sonrisa lo mira de vuelta y Kenma no puede evitar compartirla. El gatito estaba durmiendo en sus brazos y su novio estaba junto a él contemplando al pequeño animal. Eso le recuerda...

"Por cierto, tenemos que mudarnos, mañana empezaré a buscar una nueva casa".

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una historia real cuando mi hermano imitando una idea de facebook trajo a un gatito a la casa.  
> :)


End file.
